


Souvent, je m'abandonne à la nuit.

by Drumthis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, No mention of any relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumthis/pseuds/Drumthis
Summary: Will Graham lave les images horribles de ses journées dans les ténèbres et rencontre une créature légendaire.
Kudos: 2





	Souvent, je m'abandonne à la nuit.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic est une réponse au défi en cours du site Fanfictions.fr

Souvent, je m’abandonne à la nuit.

Quand les lumières sur les horreurs de mes jours se sont faites trop crues, que les images persistent comme autant de décalcomanies sur ma rétine, je me couvre le corps de ténèbres et bois par les yeux leur doux élixir.

Je m’appelle Will Graham, j’ai trente-quatre ans. Les neurones miroirs, qui chez les autres disparaissent au fil du temps, se sont attachés à moi jusqu’à présent.

Trop psychologiquement instable pour que l’on m’accepte comme agent, le FBI a fait de moi un adjoint consultant profiler. Mon empathie fait des miracles.

Alors, tant pis pour le type banal qui se cache derrière le chasseur, on l’appelle encore est encore. Qui se soucie qu’il crie “Assez !“, puisqu’une fois encore, il s’est si bien identifié au tueur qu’on l’a pincé ?

Voilà à quoi servent d’habitude mes bains de nuit : à décolorer les tableaux de victimes éventrées, démembrées ; à oublier que pour un moment j’ai enfilé la peau de leur tortionnaire, que j’ai tenu le couteau, la scie, la corde ou le revolver et que j’ai senti se fendre la chair.

D’habitude, oui. Pas cette nuit.

Cette nuit, Winston, celui de mes chiens qui s’échappe sans cesse de chez celle qui les garde en mon absence pour revenir à la maison, celui qui ne me quitte pas d’un pas quand je suis là, Winston a disparu. Cette fois, j’embrasse la nuit plus fort encore, je la courtise avec plus d’ardeur en la priant de se montrer bienveillante avec mon fuyard de bâtard. Le Golden Retriever en lui n’est pas armé pour la forêt de Wolf Trap.

Plus je m'éloigne de la maison, plus mon pas s’accélère. Le tapis de feuilles qu'a laissé l'automne dernier crisse à un autre rythme, maracas d’un autre climat. Les nuits d'été d'ici ne ressemblent guère à celles de là-bas. Je crée maintenant ma propre bise, qui mordille mes joues, s’infiltre sous mon col. Et j’en veux davantage, je presse encore l’allure. Je souffle par le nez et la bouche de petits nuages blancs, comme des verbes de buée. Car mon sang s’échauffe, il veut crier.

Je cours, à pas réguliers, sûrs, de plus grandes enjambées. Mes muscles se galvanisent, une forme de puissance me gagne, étrange mais pas étrangère. Cette course, je l’ai déjà vécue, elle m’est familière. Je sais que je suis animal, que ce petit point de lumière, là-bas, derrière moi, n’est pas chez moi. C’est la demeure d’un humain un peu faible qui recueille des chiens perdus comme on colle des morceaux à sa vie.

Les vies que je collecte ne me rendent pas puissant, je suis le Ravenstag, * légende de la contrée tout entière, le cerf-corbeau au plumage luisant. La buée qui s’élève de mon corps dans le froid forme les brouillards d’ici et mon brame fait trembler des arbres cinquantenaires quand finit l’été.

Je sais où je vais, je l’ai vu rôder hier, sur le sentier qui mène à la nationale. Mi-humain, mi-cerf, le Wendigo ** se languit de l’homme de la maisonnette, rêve à la fois de le tuer et de l’embrasser.

Cet indécis, ce tueur dans l’âme, pleure sur un opéra et crie à l’intérieur que Graham sera à lui ou ne sera pas.

Je sais que je le trouverai là, puisque son Patrocle*** erre dans le bois, à la recherche d’un chien jaune qui l’attend peut-être déjà sous l’avancée du toit.

La quantité des proies tuées ne fait pas la valeur du chasseur. La mienne fera légende et on parlera encore dans des siècles du Ravenstag qui tua le Wendigo. Des enfants, à l’approche de la nuit, demanderont son histoire ou l’imagineront sous leur lit.

Ici, le taillis se fait plus dense, je dois accélérer ma course pour sectionner de mes bois les branches basses sur ma route. Je sais les bienfaits de la puissance et de la violence d’une détermination, quand tel est mon dessein, rien n’y résiste : j’arrache, je tranche, je broie… Ce monde bat pour moi, dans mes veines et mes poumons ; je lui prête son intensité.

Il est là !

Dans sa face inexpressive, des yeux morts me regardent et je sais que je l’interpelle, qu’il n’a pas encore compris que je prends le dessus, que j’oeuvre contre lui, que l’objet de ses rêves ne lui appartiendra pas. 

Je m’approche de lui. Nous formons des cercles l’un autour de l’autre, comme deux alphas prêts à s’affronter. 

Mais ça n’arrivera pas, car je n’en ai pas décidé ainsi. Pour l’instant, je veux juste qu’il sache ma présence, que lui vienne d’abord à l’esprit que je ne le crains pas. Plus tard, petit à petit, il comprendra que celui de nous deux qu’il faut redouter, n’est pas le faune, mais la bête.

Nous nous observons jusqu’au premier chant du merle et jouons un jeu dangereux, à celui qui le dernier fuira le jour mortel. Parfois, il gagne, les autres fois, c’est moi qui le regarde fuir vers la plus profonde galerie que cache la forêt.

Je n’ai pas besoin de me terrer, j’échange juste mon plumage contre les poils d’un cerf normal et je m’attache aux pas du petit bonhomme aux chiens, jusqu’à sa prochaine défaillance, où il reviendra chercher l’oubli dans ma nuit.

Les battements de mon coeur ralentissent leur cadence, mes pas se font plus courts et leur rythme plus rapide. Une goutte de sueur perle à mon front et le froid se heurte à ma fièvre intérieure, me fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

Quand la nuit me prend et me bouscule ainsi, je me sens à la fois faible et nouveau. Bien souvent, je me retrouve à la limite de l’évanouissement, ivre, nu, sensible au moindre toucher d’une brindille.

Il m’arrive d’errer sur la route nationale et le shérif n’en fait plus une histoire, il me sourit et me dit : « Allez, Will, je te ramène chez toi. »

Souvent, un cerf m’accompagne ou alors, il m’attend déjà, non loin de ma maison. Je finis par croire qu’il s’assure que je suis rentré.

Ce matin, c’est Winston qui m’attend sur le pas de la porte, avec son air innocent et sa confiance de bon chien.

J’ôte ma veste mais me couche sans ôter le reste de mes vêtements. Dans deux heures, je me réveillerai d’un cauchemar ou d’un rêve gris sans images.

***

Quantico huit heures quarante-trois.

« On en a un autre, Will ! »

Jack ne prend même pas le temps de me saluer. Quand “le gourou“ est sur une affaire, il tient plus du Rottweiler que du chien-chien à sa mémère… Les autres fois aussi d’ailleurs.

Derrière lui, Hannibal s’en amuse et me regarde avec un regard de défi du genre « chiche que tu te rebelles! ».

Mais il sait qu’un empathe ne se rebelle pas : il absorbe l’ardent désir de son chef et le fait sien — tout pour pincer une autre pourriture.

La petite kitchenette que nous dépassons pour gagner notre voiture embaume le café, mais je ne perds même pas mon temps à demander une halte, juste un petit détour pour une petite gorgée, Jack me fusillerait de son regard le plus mauvais. 

Nous laissons Jack parler par-dessus l’assourdissant reggae qu’affectionne le conducteur. La foudre ne va pas tarder et je sens dans ma tête les rouages de la pensée d’Hannibal, qui comme moi bien entendu, compte les secondes avant l’éclat…

« Cette fois, le foie et les poumons ont été prélevés, le reste… 

Zero. 

… Windfield, si vous ne faites pas taire cette foutue radio je vous colle la tête dedans ! » 

Une petite maison de banlieue, semblable à des millions, cernée de la ménagerie habituelle d’experts et de rubans jaunes. Ça chuchote, grésille et sonne de toute part.

Jack fait dégager tout le monde. Sur une scène de crime, on me passe les première constatations, puis on me laisse seul, à revivre l’entièreté du massacre.

« J’aimerais y assister, pour une fois, dit Hannibal et tout le monde se fige avant de sortir. Ils me regardent comme une bombe humaine prête à exploser. 

— Ou bien est-ce trop… intime ? ajoute Hannibal.

— Ça fait des mois que vous me fouillez l’intérieur de la tête, Docteur Lecter, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait sembler plus intime encore…

À sa façon de sourire, je réalise qu’il a bien son idée là-dessus et je détourne les yeux au plus vite :

— Venez !"

J’enregistre tous les détails du salon, les objets renversés, les cadres éclaboussés… je tourne autour du sofa et des fauteuils en vis-à-vis en prenant garde de ne rien souiller pour les experts… Je lève les yeux vers Hannibal pour voir sa réaction, il tourne lui aussi en orbite du salon. 

Dans sa face inexpressive, ses yeux me fixent et je sais que je l’interpelle… Il me domine par la pensée, entre dans ma tête et teste ma résistance. Qu’attend-t-il au juste ?

Nous tournons encore et la scène de crime s’efface petit à petit. Le Ravenstag glisse son museau froid et humide dans le creux de ma main avec une légère pression de sa mâchoire contre ma cuisse. Il me suit dans ce manège bizarre et je comprends.

Hannibal ne le sait pas encore, mais celui qui tiendra jusqu’au bout de la nuit, s’appelle Will Graham, ce petit bonhomme aux chiens dans la maison des bois.


End file.
